


It Was A Dark and Stormy Night

by cymraeg



Series: Donnybrook [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymraeg/pseuds/cymraeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even grumpy elves and ill-tempered Hawkes relax once in a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dark and Stormy Night

Fenris was ensconced in front of the fire in his ramshackle mansion when Hawke climbed through the window. A burst of wind and rain entered along with him. Hawke slammed the window behind him and wiped water out of his face, then grinned at the elf. "Evening, Fenris."

"Kieran," Fenris replied. "You know there's a door downstairs, and when you open it water doesn't get all over my bed."

"Yes, but how would that look?" asked Hawke, helping himself to a blanket and settling on the floor in front of the fire, leaning against Fenris's knees. "A dark and stormy night, a gloomy, ramshackle mansion, inhabited by a mysterious yet handsome elf with a dark past...it seems so mundane just to use the front door."

"You're in a good mood for being soaked to the bone," said Fenris with a soft smile. Hawke leaned forward and shook his hair out in the warmth of the fire, undoing the braid he usually tucked behind an ear with deft fingers.

Fenris took hold of Hawke's shoulders and drew him back again, began combing his long fingers through Hawke's hair to remove the tangles and help it dry. Hawke settled against Fenris's legs again with a satisfied hum. They sat in satisfied silence for a few minutes while Fenris continued slowly combing through Hawke's hair. It was a rare experience to have his tightly-wound lover so relaxed.

When it was nearly dry, Fenris separated out the lock that Hawke normally kept braided and began plaiting it. "You Fereldans and your braids. What are they for, anyway?"

"To give you something to do when I spend the night," Hawke said with a smirk in his voice. "Later we can bake cookies and do each other's makeup."

Fenris tucked the finished braid behind Hawke's ear and then leaned down to lightly nibble at the lobe. "I don't have an oven, or any makeup," he murmured before licking up the edge of Hawke's ear and making him shiver.

"Well, however shall we pass the time, then?" said Hawke, nearly purring.

Fenris grinned against Hawke's ear. "I'm sure we'll think of something."


End file.
